Stand up to true feelings
by TheGoldenDragon123
Summary: Aichi begins to notice Misaki, and grows feelings for her. But little does he know that Misaki has feelings for him too. This is their story
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fanfiction about the relationship between Aichi_

_and Misaki, I'll try to upload a chapter every month._

**Chapter 1:**

Stand up my Vangaurd

**Aichi point of veiw:**

It was lunch when Naoki and I were having a card fight,

when I had the oddest feeling. I felt like I was being

watched, and not by Shingo. Though he was there he was

watching Naoki, why I don't know.

"Its break time I ride eradicator, vowing sword dragon..."

Naoki said but before he could finish the turn the bell rang.

We went back to class.

The bell rang for the end of the day, because we didn't

have Cardfight club today, I decided to head card capital to

try and clear my head. As I entered the store I saw Kai and

he was waiting to fight. As we fought I sensed someone

was watching me again.

"Aichi are you ok," Kia asked as he noticed I wasn't paying

attention to the fight.

"Sorry Kai but it feels like someone is watching me, I know

it sounds crazy but I just can't shake the feeling," I said.

"Hum, that is odd though because the only ones here are

Misaki &amp; she's reading a book, Shin &amp; he's sweeping,

Miwa he's just watching the game, you, and me" he said

looking around. "Oh and that weird grade 3 kid who likes

the blonde chick, what's his name? Mori something."

"You mean Morikawa," who was asleep in the corner.

"What Morikawa is in here, he's is banned from the store,"

said Misaki, seeing that she was mad, Kai and I got scared

and pointed right at him. She got up out of her seat and

grabbed Morikawa's ear and dragged him out of the store.

Kai and I continued our match. But as Kai was performing

his finishing move, I began to wonder how Misaki knew we

were talking about Morikawa. She was deep into reading

her book, or so we thought. I began to wonder...

**Misaki's point of view:**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, he's going to know that I was

listening to their conversation," I said to myself. I began

reading my book, but I would take a glance at Aichi every

so often.

"Final turn!" I looked up and saw Aichi was finishing Kai

off. "Good game Kai," Aichi said. Kai shook Aichi's hand,

got up, packed his items, and left with Miwa. As Aichi was

packing up he looked back at me and I think he saw me

looking at him. But he didn't, he just came up to the

counter and said "um Misaki, I don't mean to disturb your

reading, but can I buy two booster packs." He set the

money on the counter and when I went to hand him the

booster packs our hands touched. It felt as if time itself

stopped. His hands were so soft.

"I want you" I whispered.

"Did you say something Misaki," he said as he looked into

my eyes.

I began to blush and said "oh I said thank and come

again."

"Oh ok, for a second I thought you said you want me," he

and I began to laugh. He then left.

I let out a loud phew and Shin said "so you did say you

wanted Aichi." He had a large smile. "You finely like a boy,

and to be honest I'm not surprised."

"I don't like Aichi, him and I are only friends, that's we will

ever be." I said, but he just gave me one of those eye rolls

that mean sure you don't. I got really mean and stormed

upstairs.

"Oh Misaki I almost forgot I have a business trip I have to

go to tomorrow, so your in charge of the store while I'm

gone." He said.

I yelled "ok, but can you leave a couple dollars so I can do

some grocery shopping." I thought to myself "do I really

love Aichi, I mean we've been friends for over a year now,

why would I be falling love with him." I then fell asleep.

**Third person:**

Aichi had went home and as he greeted his mother and

sister, he saw them as Misaki, he rubbed his eyes and

they were normal, he ate dinner and went to brush his

teeth, as he entered the bathroom he saw Misaki in the

mirror. He again rubbed his eyes and he saw his own

reflection. As he climbed into bed he thought to him self,

"why do I keep seeing Misaki everywhere I look, do I love

her? No, I can't love her she's my friend. But could I of

developed feelings for her, I mean when our hands

touched it felt like nothing around us mattered just me and

her, wait what am I saying even if I loved her she probably

wouldn't love me back."

Just as he had just fallen asleep him and Misaki began to

have intertwined dreams, they arrived on the surface of

Cray, Aichi was his avatar Blaster Blade Liberator, and

Misaki was Omniscience Regalia Minerva. They saw each

other, they thought it was just a normal dream, they believed that this was a dream telling them something, but in reality they both were accessing cray through Aichi's psyqualia.

Aichi spoke first because when he was his avatar he felt

like he could do any thing. "Misaki you look absolutely

amazing right now." She blushed, "I need to tell you

something, I-I-I... LOVE YOU, and I want to be with you."

He waited for a reply.

It was a couple seconds then, "Aichi I love you too, and I

want you, I want you all to myself." She said as she

blushed majorly.

Aichi went up to her and hugged her, when he was done

hugging her, he looked into her eyes and kissed her. Then

Aichi's psyqualia turned off and they returned to earth,

leaving Blaster Blade and Minerva kissing each other.

Blaster Blade pushed back and said "humans?," as he

scratched the back of his head.

Minerva walks over to him and says "I know," as she holds

his shoulders and kisses him.

**GoldenDragon- Thanks for reading.**

**Naoki- hey, who are you?**

**GoldenDragon- um, I'm...a...I'm GoldenDragon**

**Shingo- that sounds like a vanguard unit**

**GoldenDragon- :/ excuse me**

**Naoki and Shingo- sorry**

**Misaki- hey guys, wait who's this**

**GoldenDragon- I'm GoldenDragon, and its not a Vanguard**

**unit.**

**Aichi- hey guys, (shivers) ah that creepy feeling again.**

**GoldenDragon- I know why that's happening, but you'll**

**find out later, how was your "dream" Misaki and Aichi?**

**Aichi and Misaki- wha, what dream**

**GoldenDragon- oops sorry, well ttyl**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Checking the drive trigger

**Misaki's point of veiw:**

As I awoke from my dream I began to ponder, was my dream trying to tell me to confess my feelings toward Aichi? I decided to tell Aichi.

I arose from my bed and took a shower, I thought about how I would tell Aichi about my feelings towards him. As I was getting out of the shower I heard a knocking at the door. I grabbed a towel and headed for the door, I cracked it and said "I'm sorry but Shin isn't here, and I can't talk right now."

"Oh sorry I'll come back at another time, then," someone said. It was Aichi, I know that kind voice anywhere.

Before thinking I reached out the door, grabbed his jacket, and pulled him, like some kind of trap door spider. When he was inside he just stood there starring at me, "why are you just staring me Aichi?"

He looked away and said "um Misaki your naked, I mean you have a towel on but that's it." I looked down and began to run to my room, leaving Aichi speechless.

When I was in my room I heard a quiet knocking, and heard Aichi say "Misaki do you want me to leave, I'm truly sorry that I just stood there and stared at you, I should of looked away when I first saw you."

"No Aichi, it's my fault I pulled you in." I said as I walked to the door and slowly opened it. I pulled him in my room.

This time he looked away and said "Misaki your even more naked now than before." I looked behind me and saw that I left my towel on the bed.

"Aichi, look at me and sit down on my bed please," I asked him. He went to my bed and sat down. "Your forgetting something Aichi."

He slowly looked up and said "but Misaki your still..."

I cut him off and said "I know Aichi, just please sit there and tell me why you came here."

**Aichi's point of view:**

"Well... Mi... Saki... I came here to..." I tried so speak but the words would not come out.

Misaki slid her panties on and was putting her bra on when she said "Aichi, could you please be a dear and help me put this bra on?" She backed up to the bed and I hooked it for her. "I'm sorry, but I never learned to hook it myself so Shin just hooks it for me."

I began to panic, "oh no where is Shin by the way?" As I was scared for my life.

"Oh Shin is on some kind of business trip," she said, then she as she puts her shirt and skirt on she asks me a question I would never thought I would have answer. "So, Aichi, what did you think of my body?"

I froze and just sat there with my mouth wide open. "You think my body is hideous" She said as she sat down next to me a bit saddened.

Something can over me and I said, "no Misaki, you have the best body I've ever seen, but your personality is far more better than you looks." Then I continued, "Misaki I came here to tell you," I closed my eyes and finally said "to tell you I think I'm in love with you, I know we're friends but I want to be more than just friends!"

There was a long moment of silence and then I tasted the sweat taste of something against my lips. When I opened my eyes I saw that Misaki was kissing me. When she tilted back after the kiss she said, "Aichi Sendou I feel the exact same way. I was thinking of how to tell you when you came knocking at the door." She then lent in and kissed me again.

When she was done we lade down. The next thing I know I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling with Misaki curled up against me. She was so warm and soft I fell asleep again.

**Third person:**

As they slept they were transported to cray by Aichi's psyqualia. They stand once again on cray wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. When the kiss ended Aichi looked in Misaki's eyes and said "Misaki, I'm so glad we're together I didn't know how to tell you."

She just looked into his eyes and said, "Aichi, I felt the same way." As she closed her eyes and kissed him. She then went towards his and whispered "I want- no need you, Aichi."

Then Aichi and Misaki returned to earth. Misaki opened her eyes and looked at the time, "Aichi wake up you need to head home." She said as she shook him awake.

Aichi awakens and looks at the time, and jumps out of bed, "thank you Misaki, I really need to get home." Misaki opens her door for him, and as he is about to exit her house he turns around and asks "so does this mean you and I can be more than friends."

Misaki smiles and says, "silly boy we are already more than friends, now go home before you get in trouble."

Aichi blows a kiss towards her and starts running home. Misaki caught the kiss and holds it to her heart.

GoldenDragon- Thanks for reading again.

Aichi- hey now about the weird feeling, what was that.

GoldenDragon- oh that was Misaki, she was starring at you, with love.

Misaki- what, no that's not...Well ok it was me but tell anyone about it ok GoldenDragon and Aichi. :/

GoldenDragon and Aichi- ok we won't tell anyone

Naoki and Shingo- hey guys

GoldenDragon- hey

Naoki- oh hey vanguard dude

GoldenDragon- :/ your plucking strings that should not be plucked

Naoki- sorry dude

GoldenDragon- see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Stand and draw

Third person point if view:

Aichi was walking to card capital and thinking about Misaki, when he bumped into someone. As he snapped out of his thoughts he saw that team Asteroid's, Asaka Narumi, was sitting on the ground rubbing her rear end.

"Oh sorry Asaka, here let me help you up," Aichi said reaching out his hand.

"No, Aichi it's my fault, Ren said to meet him at card capital for some odd reason," Asaka said.

"Um Asaka, card capital is that way, I'm heading there too, would you like to walk with me over there?" Aichi asked politely.

She thought for a second and responded "ya, I guess I can, there are worse people to be walking with I guess." Then her and Aichi began their walk to card capital.

"Um this is odd I thought card capital was open everyday, this is the second day I hear," announced Ren Suzugamori aloud.

Just then Asaka and Aichi walked up and both said "good morning Ren." Though Asaka said it in a more lovey dovey way.

Aichi went to the door. "It's closed Aichi, it seems no one is here, want to grab some pizza?" Ren said with a smile.

"Odd I just talked to Misaki yesterday, I wonder why..." Aichi said as he was interrupted by the automatic door opening. He looked at back at Ren. "Well maybe they are open today."

"But then why are the lights off?" Asaka asked.

Aichi turned around and began to say something but he was interrupted by someone grabbing his shirt and pulled him in, the doors was about to close, but Ren and Asaka jumped through before it did.

Aichi's point of veiw:

One moment I'm standing at the door, the next I'm pulled into a pitch black card capital. I then hear Ren calling for me. I'm about to answer when I hear a whisper in my ear. I couldn't make out what it said, but as I turned around I tasted a familiar sweetness.

"Oh here it is!" Someone yelled, I think it was Asaka, and the lights came on. Then I see Misaki kissing me, but so do Ren and Asaka.

Ren begins to clap and say, "wow Aichi I'm surprised you actually got a girl, and to top it you got Misa-Q as your girl."

Misaki then realizes Ren and Asaka followed Aichi after she pulled me in. She pulls away and blushes heavily. I turned around mad and said, "why did you do that, now Misaki is really embarrassed."

Ren looks around and turns towards Asaka. He whispered something to her. She then said "great idea." She then turned towards Misaki &amp; I and asked, "you guys want to play a game of truth or dare?"

Misaki turns around and says "I'd love to but we are not playing it in the store."

I was truly surprised at what she said. Before thinking I blurted, "I'll play if Misaki's playing." Then it dawned on me and I said "why don't we play in your room Misaki."

Ren, Asaka, and Misaki were surprised at my suggestion. Ren and Asaka looked at Misaki. She then said "that's ok with me."

Misaki's point of view:

I was truly surprised that Aichi was willing to play truth or dare. "Ok let's head up, Aichi can you show them to my room while I lock the doors and shut the lights off, ok?" As the walked up Aichi took a glance back and I blew him a kiss.

I had just finished turning the last light off when I heard a thud from the floor above me. I ran up to my room to find that Ren had just jumped to sit down. I was relieved that my Aichi wasn't hurt.

Asaka began by asking Aichi truth or dare. He said truth. She asked, "are you and Misaki an item." I wanted to intervene but I didn't want to draw attention. Aichi looked at me and I then nodded.

"Um, I guess if that's how want word it then, yes," he said. "Ren, truth or dare," trying to change the subject.

Ren thought for a second, "um, I guess truth, no wait dare. I choose dare."

Aichi thought and thought, but couldn't think of anything. (I could see it in his eyes.) I finally leaned in and whispered "you should make him kiss Asaka." Then I winked at her.

"Ren I dare you to kiss Asaka, on the lips," Aichi said.

"Truth! I choose truth," Ren said frantically.

"You can't switch over, you have to kiss Asaka," I said.

"Fine," Ren grunted as he leaned in to kiss her. Not a moment sooner Asaka's lips locked with Ren's. It lasted about thirty seconds.

Ren pushed back and said "well that... Was something... Anyway MisiQ truth or dare."

I said "dare," but as I said it I thought "oh crap I should of picked truth.

"Well MisiQ I dare you to..." He paused. "Oh... I dare you to either kiss Asaka or touch Aichi, in between the legs."

I looked at Aichi then Asaka, and I decided...

GoldenDragon- Thanks for reading once again

Aichi- hey GoldenDragon what's up

GoldenDragon- nothing much, how about you

Aichi- I've been doing great, especially after I told Misaki about my feelings towards her.

Misaki- hey you two how's it going

Aichi and GoldenDragon- good and you

Misaki- that's good, I'm doing pretty good, just a little embarrassed.

Aichi- oh Misaki I was on the computer and it seems a lot of people ship us.

GoldenDragon- I do.

Misaki- well thanks I guess, wait what were you searching when you found that out Aichi?

GoldenDragon- um well, thanks for reading and see you next time.

Misaki- wait he didn't answer my que...


	4. Chapter 4

This is were the story gets a little rated M.

Chapter 4:

Critical trigger

Misaki's Point of view

I touched it I touched, Aichi between the legs, it was really squishy, why did I choose that. Aichi's entire face turned red. It then began to get harder. He became even more red. "Oh my, Aichi," I thought to myself.

"Well that wasn't what I expected," Ren said.

"Wow Misaki, I know it was weird to choose but wow, was definitely not expecting that." Asaka said.

I shot a glare at them and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not going to kiss a girl, and we are playing truth or dare so I couldn't say no to both."

"Um Misaki, do you mind removing your hand?" I heard someone say, I looked at my arm. It was still between Aichi's legs. I quickly moved it and curled it towards me.

"Well Misaki it's your turn," Asaka said.

"Oh, well Asaka truth or dare" I said.

"Um truth," she said scared.

"Do you have feelings for Ren?" I said.

Ren looked at Asaka, I all ready knew the answer so could tell if she was lying. "Um well I kind of, sort of, do.. Have feelings for Ren."

"Well it's your turn." I said with a smirk.

"Um Aichi, truth or dare." Asaka said.

"Well truth," he said.

"Weak!" Ren said. I shot a sharp glare at him. He hushed up fast.

"Fine I'll go dare." Aichi said

"Aichi, it's truth or dare, you don't have to take dare if you don't want to," I said.

"Well, actually I kind if do want a dare." He said.

"Well Aichi, i dare you to... Either confess your darkest secret or touch Misaki between the legs." Asaka said.

"Oh that's easy he's going to pick the darkest secret,"

I thought to myself. Then I felt a warm hand against my crouch. "Wha... What are you doing Aichi?"

"Oh sorry," he said as he moved his hand. "I had to it was a dare."

"You could of shared your darkest secret!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Misaki, but my secret needs to be kept no matter what, so it was my only choice," he said sadly.

"Oh I.. I'm sorry Aichi, to be honest I yelled because I wasn't expecting you to touch my crouch," I said.

Then an alarm went off. Ren pulled out his phone and said "oh look at the time, we need to go Asaka, or we're gonna miss our movie." He and Asaka got up and left.

Aichi and I were sitting in silence.

Aichi's point of view

It was silent till, "Aichi truth or dare," Misaki said.

"Um I.. Don't want to choose." I said.

"Aw come on Aichi, I'm truly sorry about that," she said sincerely.

"Ok, um I choose dare," I said scared. (Now here's where it's going to get a little sexual. You have been warned!)

"Um, well I think it's time you pay me back," she said.

"What do you mean, I did say sorry," I said.

"No I mean pay back from yesterday," she said.

"I don't understand," I said confused.

"You have the best body I've ever seen, but your personality is far more beautiful than your looks," don't you remember, that was your answer when I asked you what you thought about my body." She said.

"I'm still not following," I said.

"I dare you to get naked, Aichi that's what I'm getting at," she said.

"Ok, now it makes sense... Wait what, you want to see me naked," I said in shook.

"Yes, Aichi I do," she said determined.

"Um ok, but I'd rather not," I said shyl.

"Why not Aichi, I mean you've seen me naked, it's only fair isn't it?" She said.

"Well, I guess so, but it's really embarrassing being naked with someone else in the room," I said.

She began to think, "how about this, we both take off one piece of clothing for each damage we take in a cardfight."

"But you technically have more clothing on than me," I pointed out.

"True, how about you get one free damage were if you take it you won't have to take anything off, but after that you have to take one off." She said.

"Ok, that sounds fair, ok let's do this." I said.

She then went downstairs and came up with two trail decks. "We will use these so no one has an advantage over the other. You'll be using a nova grappler deck, and I'm using a narokami one."

"Ok with me." I said

"Perfect Razar swings in, twin drive heal and a critical." I said.

I was at three and she was now at five. She took off her shirt, then she took off her bra, and then I got distracted by her beautiful breast.

"Stand and draw, I ride vermilion thunderbolt dragon, his skill, now I attack your entire front row, twin drive first check, critical trigger, second check it's a critical trigger."

"Oh no, well first check nothing, second check nothing, third check, nothing." I said.

"You know what that means," she said.

I took off my pants and began to slowly pull my underwear down when she stopped me. She came up to me and started to pull them down herself. "Misaki, what are you doing, this..."

"You were taking to long," she said as she finally yanked them down. She then walked over to the table and grabbed the top card of her deck &amp; placed it in the damage zone. "Oh look at that, I'm at six damage too."

She began to pull her panties down when I stopped, "no here," I said as I walked up to her and sat on my knees. I yanked them down.

"Aichi! Wow I never expected that," she said surprised.

I stood up and said "well I.. I don't know what came over me." Then it grew quiet, Misaki was starring at me. "Misaki, are you ok, why are you just..."

"Wow Aichi I-I-I never expected that," she still starring.

"Expected what, what is it Misaki?" I asked.

She look me in the eyes and said, "follow me Aichi."

Third person

Aichi followed Misaki to her bed. They sat down and Misaki said, "um, Aichi will you take my virginity?"

"Wait, what? Um I don't know," Aichi responded.

"I know it's so soon but, well, I've got be honest, I've liked ever since you started to come to card capital." She said, "I've always wanted you but never had the courage to tell you."

"I've felt the same way Misaki, but to be honest I didn't know if my feeling were real." Aichi said.

"Aichi," as she leaned towards him. She began to kiss Aichi.

He stops her and says "Misaki Tokura I'll take yours if you take mine." They both smiled and began kissing each other.

(This next part has sex scene, so you have been warmed.)

Misaki stopped she slid down and blew him just enough to lube it up and then she layed down on the bed. "Aichi, put it inside of me."

He stood up and was about to penetrate the wall when he said "Misaki there is no turning back after I start, you still want to go through with it?"

Misaki looked him in the eyes and said "do it now!" He rammed it in she screamed. He was about to take it out when she said, "don't take it out! Just continue." He began to slowly thrust.

Misaki reached down and pulled it out. "Let me try something." Then she got up and pinned Aichi down. She held his penis and spited on it. Then she held it up and she gently slid it into herself. She slowly moved up and down. Tears rolled down her face. She grew faster and faster. When an odd feeling came over her, she removed Aichi's penis and began to orgasm. "Oh my it feels amazing." She said shivering. "oh my gosh it feels so great."

"Misaki!" Aichi yelled, "I-I-m-m-I'm about to cum..." Aichi's psyqualia activated. Him and Misaki were transported to cray.

"Wha, what's going on, I was just having se.." Misaki began.

"Wait your really seeing this to?" Aichi asked. "So it's not a dream, we're actually on cray."

"How is that..." Misaki said but was interrupted by a tall girl with and armored dress.

"Blaster Blade! How dare you even insist on dating, this, this weak genesis. You should be with a paladin like your self." She said.

"I'm sorry but mis-Minerva is the only one for me, by the way, who are you." Aichi said.

"Oh my, how dare you, I'm known by all, I'm Queen of Jewels Nights, Golden Heart Ashley." She said. "You are to be my king Blaster Blade."

"His heart belongs to me, and mine belongs to him," Misaki said.

"How dare you, I'll.." Ashely began

"Leave us alone Ashely," Aichi said. "I have no feelings towards you, now leave us be." As he finished his psyqualia deactivated. They returned to earth, but they weren't as left, they were semi-dressed in the middle of their card fight.

"Wait weren't we just having sex?" Misaki said.

"Ya we were, then we went to cray," Aichi said in response.

"Did we go back in time because I feel exactly the way I did before you entered me." Misaki responded.

"It seems so," Aichi said. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Um I don't know, I mean if you want we can try to have sex again?" Misaki said.

"That's, that's..." Aichi said as he collapsed.

GoldenDragon- Thanks for reading once again

Misaki- what happened to Aichi? Why did he collapse?

GoldenDragon- in time, Misaki, in time

Misaki- tell me now :(

GoldenDragon- um ok, you and him were transported to Cray by his Pysqualia. When you came back he was drain, thus the collapse.

Misaki- makes sense.

GoldenDragon- thanks again

Misaki- who are you talking to...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys (and gals) for reading, here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy, and I'll try to upload a chapter every two weeks

Chapter 5:

Damage Trigger Check

Aichi's point of view

I saw darkness, nothing but darkness, but then a light broke through the darkness. It was beautiful, it was so familiar, but yet so new, then it spoke, "Aichi Sendou, will you stand and fight for me?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," I replied.

"Aichi, I need you, help me please," it said.

"I-I'll do my best," I said.

"That's all I ask," it replied. "Now, WAKE UP AICHI!" "Wake up Aichi, wake up, please wake up."

"Wha, what's going on?" I asked as I looked up to a crying and smiling Misaki.

She pulled me towards her and squeezed me tight. "Aichi, please don't do that again, you scared me so bad."

"Misaki what's going on why are you squeezing me?"

I said gasping for air.

"You fainted and wouldn't wake up for three hours, I was really scared." She said as she squeezed me tighter.

"Oh, ok... Wait what!" I said. "I've been unconscious for three hours, I-I need to get home!"

"No it's fine, I called your mom and said you weren't feeling to hot, so I asked if you could stay here for tonight under my watch," she answered.

"Ok, what did she say?" I said still gasping for breath.

She said, "it's fine as long as you don't sleep in the same bed or try anything funny. Then she began to laugh."

"Ok, one more thing could you please stop squeezing me?" I asked almost out of breath.

"Oh sorry," she let go and stood up.

"Um not to be mean, but I asked you to stop squeezing, you can still hug me," I said smiling.

She sat down and hugged me, lightly this time. She then said, "this is nice, just you and me, it's so comfortable." Then she snuggled more against me. We sat there for a little while. "Aichi?"

"Yes Misaki?" I said.

"You do know we are both in only our underwear?" She stated.

I smiled and the realized what she said. "Um why are we in our underwear?" I asked.

"Because silly, we never got dressed after our strip fight." She said. "Plus your really soft, warm, and comfortable. I like, do you not?"

"No, no, I love it but why didn't you get dressed," I said.

"I wasn't thinking about it," she said. We sat there for about forty minutes. Then I heard something.

"Aichi, save me." Something said. I looked up and standing before me is a woman, in a dress that shined bright.

"What are you?" I said.

"I am harmonic hope sealer, I need you to save me," she said.

I was about to say something but she disappeared. Then I noticed that Misaki was asleep. I then noticed that Misaki's hand was on my crouch. I was going to move it, but I fell asleep. I didn't awake till...

Misaki's point of veiw

I awoke, then as I observed my surroundings I noticed that my hand lay on Aichi's warm crouch. I took my hand and not thinking put my hand down his underwear and grab his penis. "It's so big" I thought to my self. Then I said silently, "no Misaki, you can't do that, it's wrong." But my hormones took over and I soon became wet. I stuck my hand down my panties and stuck my middle two fingers in myself. I silently groaned at the thought of him entering me. Next thing I know I'm on top of Aichi with my panties off about to have him enter me. Before I could stop he was inside me. I groaned louder. I slowly moved up and down. I did that for about thirty seconds, then I grew fast and faster. I began to squirt. It felt amazing.

I was about to cum when Aichi awoke and said, "Misaki, w-what are you doingggggg." I felt I rush of liquid shoot up in me.

"Did you?" I began.

"I'm sorry Misaki I didn't mean to." He said.

"Oh it's ok Aichi I'm on the pill so it's fine, plus I shouldn't of been having sex with a sleeping you but I was just so horny." I responded.

"It's ok Misaki." He said.

I began dripping. It was weird but it felt really good to have Aichi shoot cum up in me. I said, "Aichi? Do you mind doing something for me."

"Ya, I'll do anything," he said.

"Please sleep in my bed with me." I said.

"Of course I will, i mean we've done worse," he said.

"Ya, we have," I said blushing.

Him and I climbed up in the bed and fell asleep.

Aichi's point of view

I awoke to a sleeping Misaki. As I sat up I heard a voice.

It said, "well Aichi I didn't know you were that kind of guy." Misaki awoke to the sound. "You too little missy."

"Shin! I-I can explain, Aichi and I were just..." She said.

"Ya I know, you and Aichi just had sex, and then snuggled into bed together," Shun said.

"Shun, it's not..." I began.

"Aichi, it's ok, I'm not mad at all," Shun said smiling.

"What? What do you mean?" Misaki said.

"I knew that you had a thing for Aichi, you just never admitted it," he said. "Though I am surprised that you had sex with him, and slept in the same bed as him."

"W-what, you knew I liked Aichi?" Misaki said blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any-." I began but I was interrupted.

"Aichi, it's ok, and yes I knew that you liked Aichi but I only know it because you speak in your sleep sometimes," Shin said. "I'm just worried about what Aichi's mother is gonna do if she finds out."

"I-I'm so embarrassed right now," Misaki stated. "I'm sorry Aichi, this must be really awkward for you."

I began speak when I suddenly realized I couldn't feel anything. I became numb all over. I fell over. You could hear a crash.

"Aichi!" I heard yell before everything went black. The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing that I was in an emergency room. I looked around and see on my right side Misaki is sobbing. I lifted my hand with every bit of strength I could. I put it on her and began to pet her head.

Misaki's point of veiw

I was crying beside Aichi, when I felt something beginning to pet my head. I look up to see Aichi starring at me and his hand on my head. It took me a second to understand what was going on, when I did I sprung up and hugged him not to hard nor to light. My tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy.

"Misaki, what happened to me?" he asked me.

"Um, the doctor said it's was nothing he'd ever seen before. You wouldn't respond to anything, he said it's like your entire body was in some kind of numbness state. Almost as if you were dead but you had a heart beat," I explained.

"Wow" he said, "wonder why this is happening."

"He said that it might be do to stress," I began, "but I thought why would this happen if you were stressed."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea, I'm not stressed about anything really."

Just then we heard a knock at the door and small voice say "Misaki can I come in."

I knew it was Emi and I said "ya, it's ok, you can come on in."

"Hey Emi, how's it going," Aichi said as she entered.

"Aichi, your ok," she exclaimed as she ran to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Your ok, Aichi, please don't scare mom and I like that again please."

"I'll do my best, but sadly I can't grantee anything, oh speaking of mom were is she?" Aichi asked.

"Oh she went to get Misaki and I some lunch, she left Misaki in charge," she said. "So how are you feeling Aichi?"

"I'm feeling alright, a little tired but alright," he replied.

"Emi, let's let Aichi get some sleep, ok?" I said.

"Ok, sleep tight Aichi," she said as her and I exited the room.

GoldenDragon- Thanks for reading once again

Misaki- hey GoldenDragon :(

GoldenDragon- what's wrong Misaki?

Misaki- oh it's nothing

GoldenDragon- really?

Misaki- ok, I'm just really sad that Aichi's in the hospital

GoldenDragon- oh, hey look at this way he'll be better soon.

Misaki- really! :) when?

GoldenDragon- I can't reveal that but I do have a big surprise for you and Aichi.

Misaki- Really! :D what is it?

GoldenDragon- it's a secret ;)

Misaki- ok, fine :(

GoldenDragon- well se you next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

It's a heal trigger! Second check draw trigger!

Aichi's point of view

As I awoke after going to sleep when Misaki and Emi left the room. I felt a strange presence. It felt like both good and bad. I soon heard someone say, "hello Aichi, I've been meaning to speak with you. I know what happened to you." Then a figure of dark and light stepped into veiw.

"Who are you and what is wrong with me?" I demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah, you only get one question Aichi Sendou, so choose wisely," it said.

"Fine I'll go with what happened to me when I went numb and fainted?" I said.

"Well you felt numb because your avatar was badly injured in battle, when he got hurt it sent a relay back to you and you felt numb because of it," he said. "And as for the fainting, that's because your body couldn't handle the sheer amount of numbness that surged through you."

"Ok, well, thanks, wait blaster blade was injured, what happened?" I asked.

"Only one question," it said as it wagged it's finger. "But I can tell you he's fully recovered now." It then began to disappear.

"Aichi, can I come in?" It was a voice that sounded familiar but one I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Ya, your ok to come in," I said.

"Oh hello, I'm Korin, I'm going to be helping you today." She said as she entered.

"Hey don't I know you?" I asked, as I was trying to remember.

"Well I'm in the group ultra rare but other than that I doubt you know me," she said.

"Oh, well it'll come to me," I said.

"Ok? Well what do you need help with today?" she asked.

"Well nothing, right now," I said. "Oh wait do you mind getting my friend and my sister for me."

"Sure thing," she said as she walked out the door to get them.

"Look, who's awake, sleepy head," Emi said.

"Oh it's ok Aichi your fine, you need that rest." Misaki stated.

"Thanks Misaki, so what's up," I said.

"Oh nothing much, oh by the way was that Korin that told us that you wanted to see us?" Misaki asked.

"Well that's her name, why does it sound so familiar though, and why do you sound like you know who she is." I asked.

"Um, don't you remember that she use to be in the cardfight club at our school," she said. "But then she got reversed and when you beat her she lost all her memories."

"Oh that's right," I said as I face palmed.

"Oh it's ok Aichi, you haven't talked to or about her in months," Emi said.

"Knock, knock, may I come in?" Korin said as she entered.

"Ya come on in," Emi said.

"Well Aichi I got great news, your being released today." Korin said smiling.

"That's great!" Emi, Misaki, and I said at the same time.

"You'll just need to have someone help you stand and walk around," Korin said as she handed me some papers.

"I'll volunteer for that," Misaki said.

She helped me out of bed and we began to walk around. It was weird at first but I got the hand of it. We then headed to Emi's and my house.

Misaki's point of view

It was about two months after Aichi's incident. Our relationship grew stronger and stronger.

I was walking down my stairs when I saw that there was mail for me. I opened it, it was a hand written letter that said,

Dear Misaki Tokura,

You are of a select few that have been chosen for a unique opportunity. You and three others have been chosen to take part. You'll be moved to a house and you will share it with the three other people. That is if you choose to except. All expenses will be paid for you to move to the new house.

Sincerely,

Xana Corp.

"Wow, what is this about, I didn't apply for this," I said to myself. Then I thought, "well it might actually be a fun experience. I'll have to talk to Aichi about this."

I was suspicious though so I pulled out my laptop and searched XANA CORP. Nothing came up on them. I was about try something before I heard a knock at my front door.

I walked up to it and slowly turned the handle, when it was finally opened I heard them say, "hey Misaki, ready for the first day of summer."

"Aichi!" I yelled, I hugged him.

"Wo, you act like you haven't seen me in two weeks," he said.

"I just missed you that much," I said as I blushed.

"Well that's good, I guess." He said.

"Well what do you have planned for today?" I asked in excitement.

"I was thinking of seeing a movie first, then we could head to the park and just walk and enjoy the sun," he said. "Then I thought we could head to the beach and sit to watch the sun set."

"That all sounds nice, Aichi," I responded.

I grabbed my purse and we walked out to begin our date. We first and watched a movie. I personally didn't like it but nonetheless it was good.

As we left the movie theater Aichi seemed to grow nervous. We headed to the park holding hands. When we got there it was desolate, not a single person there. As we walked I asked Aichi, "hey, Aichi why are you so nervous?"

"Um, well it's because I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" I said calmly as I thought I knew what he was gonna ask.

"Well, I..." He stuttered.

"Well, what is it Aichi?" I said.

"Well the thing is, I received this letter," he said as he reached in his pocket. "I was chosen to go live in this house with three other people, I was wondering if you think I should go?"

"Oh," I said in disappointment. "Wait you got chosen too? Was the letter from some Xana Corp.?"

"Ya, wait what do you mean by too?" He said perplexed.

"I was chosen for that too, I was gonna ask you about it but it slipped my mind," I said.

"Oh cool, so are you gonna do it?" He said excitedly.

"I was thinking about it," I said. "Were you thinking of going?"

"Ya but I wanted to ask you," he said.

"Aww, how sweat, I guess it's settled, we both will go live together," I said.

"Yep, I guess so," he said as he and leaned in to kiss.

After that the day wasn't very interesting, we just talked about how awesome it would be to live together. That wasn't entail we sat down to watch the sun set.

"Misaki, guess what I just realized," he said.

"What did you realize, Aichi?" I said in response

"If we want we can sleep together every night," he said with excitement.

"Oh ya," I said with the same excitement. I leaned twords him and said in a whispering voice, "you know what else we can do more of?"

"I don't know, cardfight?" He said obliviously.

"No silly, we can have more sex now," I said.

"Oh, oh that's right, but what about the other two people?" He said.

"Oh they'll get over it," I said. We began to kiss, well more than kiss we were making out. After the sun went down we sat there for about five minutes kissing, we then began to walk home. We came up to my house and he kissed me goodbye. I went inside and laid down to go to sleep.

Aichi's point of view

After I dropped Misaki off and began my trek home. I was thinking about how wonderful our date went, and how we would be living together soon. When I arrived at my house my mom and Emi were both asleep, they had left dinner on the table for me.

I finished and then creeped up stairs so no one would be woken up by me. I laid down in my bed pondering what it would be like to live in a house with Misaki. Before I knew it I was asleep. I had a dream.

Enter dream scape-

I stood alone in a dark land. Then a familiar voice pierced the dark. "Aichi!" Then Blaster Dark began to walk twords me.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Aichi, my friend, Blaster Blade is badly injured," he said.

"What happened?" I said.

"We had a war, he and I fought back to back, when we thought it was over a bright figure appeared and stabbed him. Then it disappeared leaving him in critical condition," he said.

"Oh, wait what?" I said relieved at first, but I realized what he said.

"Aichi, let me be your avatar, it was Blaster Blade's wishes," he said.

"No, never again," I said.

"I understand why, but let me show you Blaster Blade," he said reaching out his hand.

I hesitated at first but I took his hand. My Psyqualia activated.

Enter the world of Cray-

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a large castle. I then heard someone say come here. I followed it. I soon came to an open room to see a woman in a long dress (It was Menerva) weeping beside what appeared to be Blaster Blade. As I walked in Blaster Blade said, "ah, my friend, I see that you have brought Aichi."

Menerva began to hush him, "no he's right Blaster Dark did bring me." She stopped, "Blaster Blade what happened?"

"Oh my that's a long story, but I called you here to tell you that Blaster Dark will be your avatar as I heal."

"Ok, but you better get better soon," I said.

He laughed and said, "oh Aichi's I'll do the best I can."

Just then my Psyqualia turned off.

Enter our world-

I awoke to find that everyone was asleep. I grabbed my deck a pulled out a card it was Blaster Dark. Well it was The Dark Liberator, Blaster Dark Revenger. I stared at it till I heard everyone beginning to stir. I placed the card in the deck box.

GoldenDragon- hey I have big news

Misaki- what is it?

Aichi- ya, what is it?

GoldenDragon- the readers of this story will be able to ask Aichi, Misaki, or I questions. Then we will do our best to answer said questions.

Aichi- what readers?

GoldenDragon- oops sorry, the people who I tell about you guys.

Misaki- it better not be anyone we know. You got me? :(

GoldenDragon- 0v0 yyy yes sss ma'am

Aichi- well ask away "readers"!

Misaki- I'd love to answer your questions


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I lost track of time with school, well here it is, chapter 7

Chapter 7

moves forward

Misaki's point of veiw

I awoke to find myself starring at the ceiling, it looked over at my calendar, it was June 5th it was moving day and the day before Aichi's birthday. I got up and got dressed. I began to pack, when I heard a knock at the door, as I walked to it I had a large jolt of pain go through my head. It lasted for only two seconds.

I opened the door, and in the door way stood a smiling Aichi. I hugged him in excitement. He said, "you ready to go to our new home?"

"Oh boy am I, I'm really excited," I replied. "I just need to finish packing a few things." I invited him in, and he sat down at the table.

"Do you need any help packing?" He asked.

"I'm good Aichi, just sit there and wait please," I replied.

"Ok," he said. As I finished packing another painful jolt went through my head, I fell to the floor, he ran a held me in his arms. The pain grew till I passed out, when I awoke I saw Aichi trying to wake me up. He looked so cute I just laid there. It was only until he started crying that I showed I was awake and well.

I reached and touched his cheek and wiped the tear off with my thumb. "Aichi it's okay, I'm fine, you can stop crying now," I said.

"Misaki!" He pulled me towards me and hugged me tight. It frightened me at first because I had never seen Aichi do that. "Misaki your okay, thank goodness."

"Yes my Aichi I am I just had a headache, but it's gone now," I said.

"Usually people don't pass out because of a headache," he stated.

"Things happen, I mean with all the excitement I've barely gotten any sleep, so that may explain why I fainted," I said.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," he said before he kissed me.

"Aichi," I said. "Do you mind finish packing my bag?"

"No not at all, but first lets get you into bed," he replied.

"Thank you Aichi," I said as I leaned in to kiss him. He helped me to my room. He then finished packing my suitcase. Then finally he laid next to me after he finished. "Aichi, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he said, I gave him a sharp look. "I'm just joking, what's your question?"

"Well, I'm worried that moving in together is a bad idea, you know because it may seem we're moving to fast," i said. "The point is, do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Of course not, you know, how fast we move with our relationship is our choice, I mean this is nothing, we had sex the first day we began our relationship, this, this is nothing, plus we get to see each other a lot more," he said.

"Ya, I guess your right, by the way have you ever heard of Xana Corp?" I asked.

"No not really just that their a multimillion dollar company, and they're the ones paying for this house," he said.

"Oh, ok," I replied. "Well I guess we should head to our new house."

"Yes, we should," he said. "Here let me help you with your bags." I picked them up and put them into the back of Shun's van.

"Thank you Aichi," I said as I kissed his cheek. He blushed, "well we need to be heading off now."

Aichi's Point of view

We sat in Shun's van for about hour, before we arrived at our new house.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" I said, as I grabbed both Misaki's and my luggage.

"Hello, and welcome to Xana Corp.'s home," we heard someone say.

"Who said that?" Misaki asked.

"Why I did," and a figure appeared on the door, "I am sorry I should introduce myself, I'm Super Artificial Intelligence Program Unit, but you can call me Ava, I am here to serve the residents of this house, which I presume is you two?"

"Yes," Misaki said.

"Please come in," Ava said, the door then opened. Inside stood a man, "Xana, two of the new residents have arrived."

The man turned around, "ah hello Aichi Sendou, and Misaki Tokura, my name is Xana, I'm the founder of Xana Corp."

"Oh, hello good sir," I said as he bowed.

She bowed and said, "thank you for inviting us."

"No problem, it's the least I can do," he said. "This I your new state of the art, intelligent home. I know you two have met Ava. She is the program which runs this house, she will always be here, in every room of the house. Thou I did design some blind spots in here so you two may have some privacy."

"Where are these blind spots?" I asked, Xana. Misaki and I blushed slightly.

"Oh they're the places where you would want privacy, the bathrooms and the bedrooms, which by the way there are two rooms, so you'll have to pair up once the other two arrive," he said.

"By the way Xana what does Xana Corp. even do?" Misaki asked.

"Excellent question young lady," he said. His phone rang, "hold on I need to take this." He took his phone and answered it. "Hello, I see, I'll be there right away," and hung up, "we deal with anything technology related, here are your keys, I must go now." He hands us the keys.

"Have a good day... Oh he's gone," I said.

She looks at her key, "this place is amazing," She whispers.

"I know hey let's check out the rooms!" I said excitedly. We walked up stairs, and looked at the rooms. "I like this one, what do you think Misaki?"

She was silent for a moment, "I love it Aichi," then she said, "Hey Aichi!"

"Yes Misaki?" I replied.

"What do you say we break in these new beds?" She asked.

I blushed, "um, um, I..."

She turned around and said, "sorry, we don't have to, it was just an idea."

"Yes!" I said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes really, it's been awhile since we've had sex." I said with a smile. "The other two people aren't here."

"Ya," then she walked up to me and kissed me, I kiss back. She then began to take off my shirt, and unzip my pants. I quickly took my shirt off of me, she lowed my panties just as I pinned her to the bed. We kissed passionately, then I entered her, and began thrusting.

It was the best sex we've had yet. It's like every time we have sex it feels so much better than the last.

GoldenDragon- Thank you, for reading and waiting, again I'm so sorry this chapter took so long for me to write.

Misaki- :(

GoldenDragon- calm down, what's the matter

Misaki- you!

GoldenDragon- what? Why?

Misaki- because you kept me from my Aichi.

GoldenDragon- I said I was sorry!

Aichi- hey GoldenDragon, long time no see.

Misaki- hi Aichi!

Aichi- hello Misaki, oh by the way GoldenDragon, weren't we supposed to answer some questions.

GoldenDragon- we were supposed to but no one asked any. I guess it was a bad idea.

Misaki- no it wasn't a bad idea.

Aichi- here how about this we'll give one more shot,

GoldenDragon- ok, sounds good

Misaki- ok people ask us some questions, and we'll answer them.

Aichi- come on you can do it

GoldenDragon- thanks for reading, and if you have a question for Aichi, Misaki, or I. Just ask and we will answer them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Attack

Aichi's point of view

I woke up the next morning but when I awoke I was sitting before Blaster Dark, he reached out his hand and said "Aichi, we need to talk." I took his hand and he helped me up, we began to walk.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He quickly replied, "it's Blaster Blade, he's not doing well."

I reply, "what?! What's wrong?!"

"I honestly don't know" he says then he goes quite. We soon come up to a large building, inside we find Blaster Blade laying there with his arms laying across his stomach.

"Blaster Blade!" I run to his side, he doesn't respond his breathing is very faint.

"No use Aichi, but there is a way you might be able to help us bring him out of this state." Blaster Dark says as he places his hand on my shoulder. "You can find the one who did this to him and find out what is happening."

I look at him with teary eyes, "I'll do whatever it takes, just tell me what you know."

"All I know is that Blaster Blade was doing recon and he found a new clan deep inside star gate. There was a human there that controlled the entire clan, he tried to escape but he was forced to fight. It didn't end well." He looks down. "We found him three days later coming in and out of consciences."

"What do I do?"

"Find the leader of the clan on earth." He looks at me. "Defeat him and find out how to save Blaster Blade before it's too late."

"I will..." I wake up in my new bed next to Misaki, I get up and try to walk to the bathroom, but as I'm in the hallway I fall to my knees and begin crying. I sit there for about seven minutes before I hear Misaki get out of bed.

"Good morning Aichi, Aichi? Where are you?" I hear walk up behind me, I continue to cry. She quickly bends down and wraps her arms around me. "Aichi! What's wrong?" I continue to cry. "It's ok Aichi you can tell me when you're ready."

"I don't mean to be rude, but the other two residents of this house are coming today." Ava said. "You should get ready."

"We will but give us a minute Ava!" Misaki snapped.

"Will do," she replies.

"Aichi, what's wrong?" Misaki asks as she rubs my back.

I look at her, I reach into my pocket and pull out Blaster Dark and hold it up. "What's wrong with this card?"

"The Dark Liberator, Blaster Dark Revenger? Wait what?" She lifts up my chin. "What's this about?"

"Blaster Blade is dying, and it's because of some new clan." I try to dry my eyes.

"New clan? What's it called?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's not going to be good." I quietly say.

"Excuse me Misaki, Aichi?" Ava say.

"What!" Misaki says.

"Xana is here to talk to you two and to greet the other two residents." Ava quickly replies.

"We'll be down in a minute Ava," I kindly say. "Could you distract Xana for five minutes?"

"Will do Aichi," she says as she disappears.

"I don't know how I feel about her," Misaki says. "Aichi?"

"I'm fine Misaki, let's just get dressed, and ready to meet the new people," I say finally drying my eyes. We get dressed, the go downstairs and greet Xana. "Hello sir, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Aichi, how about you?" Xana says.

"He's doing ok, and so am I, so who are the other two residents of this house?" Misaki says.

"You'll find out soon enough," he says with a smile. "Oh I almost forgot," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two cards, "here take these, there keys to get into Xana corp.'s new vanguard building, I would like you two to check it out."

"Ok? Thank you," Misaki and I say as we take a card.

Then the doorbell rings, "oh great, the other two residents are here, why don't you greet them Ava?"

"As you wish Xana," Ava says as she disappears. The door opens and a boy and girl enter. "Xana, Aichi, and Misaki, I like you to meet Kane Dragoic, and Rika Gamroy"

"Hello," Rika said with a large smile.

"Hello," Kane says shyly.

"Welcome Kane and Rika, I am Xana, I lead and run the organization called Xana corp. here are your keys, and your security cards to enter the new vanguard building."

"Thank you so much Xana." Rika says with a large smile.

Xana hands them the things and begins to leave. "Misaki and Aichi here will show you the place, I have a very important meeting to attend, enjoy."

Rika runs up to Misaki and says "oh my gosh your really Misaki Tokura, your so much prettier in real life."

"Th-thank," Misaki smiles and blushes.

"Hi Lane I'm Aichi nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too," he says quietly in response.

"He's just a little afraid of a new place, also he's afraid to meet new people." Rika says.

"Ya I'm sorry, it's just hard," Kane says.

"I understand completely, so Kane what clan do you play?" I ask.

"Oh well um I play..." He stutters.

"He plays Gold Paladins, he thinks he's not that good but he's one of the best I've faced, so far." Rika says.

"I really am not that good," he says looking down.

"Well you're never going to get better with that attitude," Misaki says with a smile.

"Hey Kane you want to play?" I ask.

"Yes! I mean yes I would, just let me get my cards out." He says.

"He absolutely loves to cardfight," Rika says. "Hey Misaki you want to fight me?"

"Sure sounds fun, let's do it," Misaki replies.

We set up the fields and then shuffle our decks. "Are you ready?" I say.

"Yes I am," he replies.

"I that case "stand up vanguard"

"Wingal Liberator,"

"Golden Dragon eggling!"

"What?" Misaki and I say.

"What's wrong?" Kane says as he looks at me confused.

Golden Dragon- thank you for reading chapter 8

Misaki- good evening Golden Dragon

Aichi- hello

Golden Dragon- oh hey you two

Misaki- how's it going

Golden Dragon- it's good

Aichi- so golden dragon did we get any questions this time?

Golden Dragon- we got one but I'll let him/her ask

donahue sok- Misaki and Aichi? Are you two gonna get married someday?

Misaki- wow! Um *blushes really bad*

Aichi- well you see *blushes really bad*

donahue sok- well?

Aichi- well honestly I don't know

Misaki- we'll just have to see what the future has in store

Golden Dragon- thank you, donahue sok, for your excellent question. If you want your questions answered by Misaki, Aichi, or I just ask and we'll answer them.

Misaki- till next time

Aichi- bye


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy

Chapter 9

Aichi's point of view-

Kane and I both stood up our Vanguards.

"Wingal Liberator," I said

"Golden Dragon Eggling," Kane said with passion.

What?" Misaki and I say.

"What's wrong?" Kane says as he looks at me confused

"Golden Dragon?" I say confused.

"Ya, I know their unknown and weak but it's like they're a part of me." He says looking down.

"Well I don't believe they're weak, let's see what they can do." I say with a smile.

"Ok, mind if I go first?" He asks shyly.

"Fine by me."

"Ok, stand and draw." He takes a card from his hand, "I ride Golden Dracokid, effect, when he rides Golden Dragon Eggling, draw a card, I end my turn."

"My turn, stand and draw. I ride Little Liberator Marron, Wingal moves back. Attack."

"No guard."

I flipped the top card, it was a draw trigger. "Power to the vanguard." He checked the damage and didn't pull a trigger. "End turn." He rode a unit called Golden Dragon Teen, then I rode Escras. The damage is three to him, two to me.

"This is so much fun, stand and draw." He say smiling, the card he just he stairs at for a minute, then says. "This card is what got me into vanguard, before receiving this card, I felt weak, like I could do anything, but now." He looks at me determined. "This is me, arise the one true king, King of Dragons, Golden Dragon."

"So He's your avatar?"

"My avatar?"

"An avatar is that one unit in vanguard that is your go to guy, the one that's always there for you even when at your breaking point."

"Oh I see. I guess he is," he smiles. "I call, attack." I don't guard, and he pulls a critical trigger. The damage is now 4-3. "end turn."

"Stand and draw," I pick the top card, it's Blaster Dark. "I ride solitary liberator gancelot." I think for a second.

"Hey Aichi, who's your avatar?"

"My avatar? Well it's complicated but," I take a breath "ascended from the darkest reaches of the United sanctuary, he stand and fights for a new clan, arise my temporary Avatar! The Dark Liberator, Blaster Dark Revenger!"

"Temporary avatar? Why's that?" My eyes start to tear up. "Oh never mind that none of my business."

I dry my eyes, "his ability, retire your rearguard."

We continue to fight, I win, but till two turns later. The final damage was 5-6, he put an exultant fight. If I hadn't pulled a heal trigger on the turn before he would have won 6-4.

"Good game Kane, you were amazing."

"You too, your so much better thou, I wish I could be as strong as you."

"What are you talking about, if I didn't get that miracle heal trigger you would have won." We both laugh.

"That was really fun." I hear Misaki say to Reka. It seems that Reka beat Misaki. We show them around the house, and then they begin to bring their bags inside.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements since there are only two rooms?" Reka asks Misaki and I.

"It's you and Misaki to a room, Aichi and I to the other, what else?" Kane says.

"Oh well you see Kane, Aichi and I already share a room, so um, you'd be sharing with Reka." Misaki says trying to smile while being slightly embarrassed.

"What!?" Reka and Kane say.

"But isn't that kinda indecent?" Reka asks.

"I have to share a room with Reka?" Kane says with a fully red face.

"Well you see," Misaki says.

"Are you two married?" Reka asks with a devilish smile.

"No, it's not like that!" Misaki and I say all red.

"You see him and I are dating so, we'd like to share a room." Misaki explains.

"Oh I see," Reka says still smiling devilishly.

"But that means we'll have to share a room Reka." Kane says.

"I'm sorry Kane, but if it makes you feel better there are two bed in each room and if you want I could put up a curtain between the beds." I say trying to ease the situation.

"Well I guess that could work," Reka says smiling.

"What are you saying Reka? We can't share a room." Kane says.

Reka karate chops him, "am I that bad that you don't want to share a room? Plus we're already like brother and sister, so it's fine."

Kane bows, "ok those arrangements seem okay." Misaki and I look at each other and laugh. Later that day I hang a curtain in their room between their beds.

GoldenDragon- thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Misaki- um what's the deal GoldenDragon

GoldenDragon- what do you mean?

Aichi- I think she's talking about how you created a new sub clan for the Gold Paladins

Misaki- based on your name

GoldenDragon- oh, well you see? Ok change of subject what do you guys think of Reka and Kane?

Aichi- they're strong fighters, their cool

Misaki- hey don't change the subject

GoldenDragon- ok readers so do you like Reka and Kane? Should I include them in the story more or what?

Aichi- who are you talking to?

GoldenDragon- again thanks for reading and see you next chapter


End file.
